Brew Potion
Description: This skill allows a player to create potions. A potion is, in essence, positive effects(buffs, protections, non attacks, things that allow you to better defend), while a poison is negative effects(things that inflict damage in some way or allow you to better do harm) and both mirror many familiar spells. The other difference between a potion and poison is that a potion may be used by those that are untrained in the Brew Potion skill, but a poison can only be used by those that are trained in the Mix Poison skill. Any attempt to use a poison untrained will result in the untrained user on the receiving end of the poison’s effects. This includes coating a weapon. Each potion created starts off with the ability to be consumed, either by mixing with food or by ingesting directly. You may also coat a weapon with a potion for a single use. Any special properties EXCEPT multiple usage will be in effect once the potion is applied with a three count. When ingested, a potion bypasses all protectives, when thrown, it is subject to any protective that would stop a physical blow. Recycle gives the player the ability to turn in any potion to Logistics and receive 70%(rounded down and no less than 1) of the original CP cost, to either be used immediately or stored in a shop. You cannot recycle a potion that is higher than the level you have in the skill. Each potion begins with one empty slot and special properties can be added for additional CP. You CP or Creation Points are a numerical representation of the components that you have on hand to produce a potion, but there are also many physical components to be found in the world of Magna. Each component that you find and can use will go towards 30% of the total CP cost of the relevant potionrounded down and no less than 1). Example: Mix-o finds a component that can be used in a Mana Potion. The Potion he wants to make costs 15 CP. 30% of that is 4.5, so, adding the component, the potion only costs him 11CP to make. Visual Effects: Some sort of liquid container if available. Calls: If thrown, “{potion/poison name} Combative” (“Repel Combative”). If coating a weapon, “{damage + potion/poison effect}” (“5 Poison Blood”, “10 Lightning Damage” “5 Cure Wounds”) Notes: For any potion that would normally be a Packet Delivered Attack, it must have the Combative property to use effectively. For example, the potion for Halt Elemental must be able to be thrown for it to work. If you can somehow get an elemental to swallow a Halt Elemental potion, good work, but you just lost that potion. Coating your weapon does not bypass this necessity. Combative potions can be blocked by Weapon/Spell Parry and Parry, or a direct hit to a shield. At the beginning of each event, you have the option to spend your CP preemptively and come into game with potions already made. You can spend as much or as little CP as you want. While in game, it will take time to create each product. For levels 1-4: ten minutes per potion, levels 5-9: 20 minutes, levels 10-14: 30 minutes, levels 15-20: 40 minutes.